Violets and Lilacs
by Furieux
Summary: Maki X OC. Girl works in Pet shop, and ...
1. Chapter 1

Violets and Lilacs 

Author: Furieux

Ratings: G [might be rated for language later ^_^]

Genre: Alternate Universe

Disclaimer: Takehiko Inoue owns Slam Dunk, and the slogging is mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Chapter One]

The kitten purred and nuzzled its cheek against the familiar leg, seeking more attention. Violé looked down and grinned, "I'll carry you later, all right?" She cashed in the money that the lady just gave her and bent down to pick the kitten up. "Wave," She told the kitten, waving its tiny paw at the amused customer.

"What a sweet kitten! She's yours?" 

"Ah, hai, she belongs in _Neko_ Mama's litter." 

The lady thought for a while, "Oh, the grey tabby who's extremely protective of her territory? The fat one?"

"The very one," Violé smiled proudly, "This is the last one of her fourth litter, the others all went to good homes, but Tiddles is mine," She declared, patting the grey kitten, who purred again and snuggled up against Violé, preparing to fall asleep again.

"Oops! I have to go now, he must be so anxious, waiting for me out there," The lady thought of her husband who drove her to the Petshop.

"All right, see you soon!"

Violé sat in a corner of the shop, doing the accounts for that day. She looked up at the clock. "6.55pm,"

It was about time to close the shop. Her aunt, who owned the shop had gone off to the suppliers, left her in charge. She went back to the calculations, the grey kitten sleeping snugly on her lap.

The pet shop door opened, a faint tinkling sound accompanying it. Violé looked up and trained her vision upon the person who had just entered. This man, who looked around his Mid-thirties, had a tall, muscular build – unconcealed by the business-like suit that he wore, and had tanned, strong features. She silently thought that he did look very out of place in her little pet shop. "Need help?" She asked.

The man looked at her, and gave a smile, "Good evening, Miss, I'm here to look for a cat for my cousin,"

"Ah, I see, how old is she?"

"About 10 years old," He replied, "It's her birthday tomorrow, and I know she's dying to own a cat," 

Violé sighed, "Currently, We are out of stock…" The man showed some signs of distress, and she understood that he must be really desperate to find a suitable cat for his niece.

Tiddles stirred, and jumped onto the desk, her large green eyes fell on the man. He looked surprised for a second before his features broke out into a big smile, "What about this one? She's your personal pet?"

"Yeah," She stroked the kitten's fur, "Last baby of the litter,"

"She's a Persian cat? I think she'll do fine, would you sell it?"

Violé sighed again, she had grown a certain affection for the loving kitten, but it'll do Tiddles good to give her to a nice family who would love and care for her. "All right, but are you very sure that your niece and her family knew just what to do with a cat, specifically, a kitten?"

"Yes, she told me that she did loads of research, and even bought the stuff for cat owning. The only thing that she actually lacked was the cat."

"Good, her name is Tiddles, and the price is…" Violé got a cozy little carrion cage and coaxed Tiddles in. 

The man paid for the kitten, and his attention went to Violé, "You don't look the age to own a shop,"

She replied solemnly, "This is my aunt's shop, I'm only taking care of it for her. I'll be going to high school next year – which is next week," She tore the receipt from the machine and gave it to the man.

"Ah, I see, which school?"

She scowled, "Why should I tell you?"

"Erm…just curious, anyway," The man looked at her seriously.

"Kainan High,"

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something when his mobile phone rang, "Hello? Oh, yeah. What?! I'm coming over now…" He nodded at Violé and ran out.

Violé looked at the clock again. 7.10pm. She was way past closing time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maki did a neat lay-up, and dried his sweat with his jersey, deciding to go off for classes. He showered and packed before going out of the gym. People along the way either smiled or greeted him, as he was well known in the school as the famous basketball captain who topped the level for the two years that he was in Kainan High.

Violé grasped her file tentatively, walking down the corridor. First days for freshmen aren't always that exciting. It could be filled with nervousness and anticipation for the rest of the year. She made a turn round the corner and found herself staring into a brick wall. No, make that, someone's blazer. She took a step back and looked up. 

"It's you!" Both of them exclaimed at the same time, startling the other students passing by.

"You are still at school?" Violé looked incredulous, "I thought you were…middle-age or something,"

"Ah-hem," Maki cleared his throat, a little frustrated, "People – often say that." He smiled, "Actually, I was about to tell you that you would be in my school, that day,"

"I see, I see," She nodded, "Which class are you in?"

"3-1, you would be in?"

"1-10, and I've got to go, I don't want to be late on my first day, ja!"

"Ja."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was their first encounter, and it certainly wasn't their last.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

===============================================================================================

[Comments, suggestions, any?]


	2. Chapter 2

Violets and Lilacs 

Author: Furieux

Ratings: G [might be rated for language later ^_^]

Genre: Alternate Universe

Disclaimer: Takehiko Inoue owns Slam Dunk, and the slogging is mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Chapter Two]

"Violé Atashi."

"Here, sensei," She raised her hand.

"You did well for your quiz, keep it up," The teacher smiled encouragingly at the girl with neat double plaits and neat uniform. 

"Hai, Thank you sensei, I'll do my best," She grinned at the answer script.

"Violé, your name didn't sound local," The boy seated next to her asked, "What does it mean? And why is it that you have a Japanese family name?"

"My mum was American, Dad was Japanese. And my mum insisted that I use a foreign name." She smiled.

"Oh…no wonder you have grey eyes like that. Pretty." He added.

She gave a dimpled smile and went back to her work, adjusting the thin spectacle frame perched on her nose, "But the name became kind of embarrassing,"

"Why? It sounded good,"

"Yup, but to the French, _violé _means 'violated'," She shook her head, sighing resignedly.

"Huh? Why that name, then?"

"Mum thought that it sounded 'French' and 'classy', she meant it to mean 'violet'. However, she should have considered the fact that she didn't know much French."

"Hey, it was lucky, though," The boy grinned, "Our school colors are purple and yellow, pretty close to your concept of violets…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maki Shinichi poked the frog. It did not move. 

He nodded towards his petrified female classmates, "It's blacked out,"

"Oh thank goodness, Maki-san, this thing scares me…" A girl came over, "And now we've got to stick these needles into it…" Her pretty face screwed up into disgusted crumples.

"No choice, we've got to dissect the frog all right, Natsumi, don't tell me that you are still scared of frog dissection after four years of doing it? Junior high, high school, we've been through it all," A boy laughed.

"Hey! That was mean, you know us girls, we can't stand…yeargh!!!!!!" She yelled as the boy stuck needles into the frog's limbs to fix it onto the wax board.

"Right-o, buddies, now who's going to do the dirty job?" He stood back. The girls shrank away, and even some of the boys look horrified. Everyone's vision landed on Maki, who was sitting on a bench quietly.

"Shinichi…you do it." 

  
Maki sighed, and removed himself from his seat. He was always the one to do the jobs that no one wanted to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No…Sodium Hydroxide goes in first…" She dabbed a finger at the instructions. Takago looked surprised for a second before realizing that Violé was right.

It was chemistry lesson, and the constant explosions could be heard from various chemical errors that the students made. 

"You are a chem. Whiz, Atashi-san," Takago, her lab partner, sighed.

"It's practice and loads of hard work," She smiled, patting his shoulder, "You can do it too,"

Takago stared at her face for that second and this thought flashed by his mind.

_If she'd get rid of those braces, she'd be really pretty._

The bell went. The teacher announced that class was dismissed for lunch break. Everyone packed and went out. Two girls caught up with Violé and made self-introductions.

"I'm Sayuna, she's Marii, and you are Violé, right?" The speaker has long dark wavy hair tied up in a thick ponytail, while the other girl has straight, shoulder-length hair with blonde tinges to it.

"Pleased to meet you, which junior high were you from?" She asked.

"Kainan Junior High, for both of us,"

Violé sighed, "Most people around here are from Kainan Junior High, I seemed to be the only one who isn't,"

"Nah…be proud of yourself! If you were not from Kainan Junior High, you must have done really well to get into Kainan High," Marii encouraged her.

"Thanks, I did okay, I guess."

Maki came out of the Biology lab with a big stack of books and came face to face with the girls. 

"Violé!" He looked pleased, "Going for lunch?"

"Hai, want to join us?" She asked.

"Sorry, got to get this stack of stuff up to the staff room, why don't you girls go ahead?"

"Okay, see you later!" 

"Violé, you know Maki-san?" Sayuna looked incredible.

"He came to my aunt's pet shop to buy a kitten last week," She stated matter-of-factly. 

"Maki and a kitten!" Both Sayuna and Marii faced each other and crooned loudly.

"What?" Violé looked upon the swooning girls with much confusion.

"That is just so Kawaii!"

"You guys know Maki well?"

"Know him well? Everyone knows him! He's the basketball captain, and Student council president, plus Class President, too! He's a wonder-man,"

"A legend come alive," Marii agreed.

"Wow." Violé muttered, "Wow."

"But look here, Violé, I must say, you are half a legend, yourself," Sayuna turned back to her.

"Quit fooling," She laughed, "Me?"

"Yeah, you get good grades, pretty, and nice!" Marii cooed, "You are a walking Mary-sue."

"Mary-sue?" She scowled, "Mary-sue! Wouldn't Maki be a Larry-Stu then?"

"Yes, he is," Sayuna nodded, "Perfect beyond words,"

"Don't say that," Violé frowned lightly, "I don't think he liked to be commented as 'perfect' by anybody, it sounds like a compliment, but it is actually stressful,"

"Aw, come on, Violé, lighten up!"

"Yeah, anyway," Violé smiled, "Nobody is perfect, so Maki is a nobody?"

"No way!" Both girls yelled at the same time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere far off, Maki sneezed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I say, Senpai, do you have a girlfriend?" Kiyota asked, a wicked grin on his face.

"No," Maki glared at him, "And eat your lunch!"

Kiyota made a face before returning to his food.

The rest of the basketball players at the table laughed. Jin smiled good naturedly and prodded Kiyota, "Why the interest? You mean you want to match-make Maki senpai with some girl?"

"Actually, yes," Kiyota smiled proudly, "There's this girl in my class, she's half American or some thing. Has really pretty grey eyes and good grades and all, personally I think Senpai…"

"EAT YOUR LUNCH!" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

===============================================================================================

[Comments, suggestions, any?]


End file.
